Life Left Behind
by twilight harry potter101
Summary: She hadn't expected to see him again. He had left her for dead. She had left him to die on Lian Yu. She thought it was a fair trade. Therefore, she was very surprised when she went to a business meeting and found him. She wanted revenge though. She just didn't know for what.
1. As I Lay Dying

AN: Please tell me if I should continue this or not. I'm not sure if I like it.

I had never really considered this. I should have, but I instead misguidedly believed he would help me. I was wrong. He was cruel, selfish, and incapable of love. Yet, lying alone in a jungle on an almost-deserted island, I found I couldn't blame him. He had a future ahead of him, something I lacked even before now. I would miss cuddling next to him in the plane. I would miss our lessons. I would miss how he would nervously check on me after we were alone. I would miss him giving me first pick on food.

He and I first met when my boat crashed here a year ago. By then, he had been here for two years. Two too many years, unfortunately. He used to be a billionaire brat, but he was the most down to earth man I had ever met. I gasped for breath, wishing for nothing more than to see his face once again. Then, there he was. He stood above me, looking down in horror. I knew why, too. My body was covered in blood. My throat was hoarse from screaming in pain. The arrow was still in my leg, just as the dagger was still in my side.

"Ollie!" I breathed, the word coming naturally even as I gasped for breath. He had tears brewing, and I knew they were true. I was wrong. He truly was a good person. A weight lifted off my chest at that thought.

"Lin?" he asked, though he obviously knew it was me. He seemed to want to hold me and recoil away from me at the same time. He and I both knew I was dying. Even with medicine some people would die, and we were fresh out of miracles. Even so, I had to smile at him.

"I'm going to go to get stuff to try to heal you," he told me. I knew it was useless. No one could save me. I savored the sight of him. He was awe-inspiring with his confidence. I felt myself fading as he left.

"I'm going to save you. But it's going to hurt," I heard a voice tell me as I drifted. I didn't want this person to save me though. I knew I was a lost cause. I couldn't tell him, as I then lost consciousness.


	2. Of Oliver Queen

**A/N: Thank you to Kylie Winchester, WildCat01, LittleJ36, and Pharaonin for following this story. And thank you to everyone who is reading it. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. That said, here it is.**

"You can't be serious?" I asked in utter disbelief. Many years ago I was found by a man named Ivo while dying. He was a despicable excuse for a human being. Every day I wished he would have left me for death even though I now was semi-happy. He deserved death though and I hoped that one day I could give it to him.

I first escaped him after a year of being in his captivity. I went home to my family and got a job at a local business. I became close to the CEO of the company and as he had no family and considered me family he left me his business. He passed away last year. Right now I was talking to my assistant Diane, whom was telling me about the partner CEOs for Queen's Consolidated, which my company was trying to enter a deal with. Of course, why should I be surprised that one of the CEOs is named Oliver Queen. He left me for dead and I survived. I want revenge though. Fortunately for me I know just how to do it.

"I am though," Diane told me. She had a way of stating the complete obvious. It was annoying sometimes. Now was one of those times.

"Why do I have to be at this meeting?" I finally asked. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. We had been over this just about ten times. Of course she would remember that.

"You are the CEO of Pfaff Incorporated. You know Steve wanted you to do this," she explained. I sighed and admitted defeat.

"Fine. I'll be there but I won't be happy about it," I grumbled angrily to her. She, much to my chagrin, only laughed.

"There was never any doubt that you'd be there," she told me calmly. I wanted to scream at her, but instead, I only walked away. I knew my priorities. Right now, I had to prepare. In only a few days, I would be face to face with Oliver Queen. However, I knew I couldn't destroy him without destroying everything he loves. People were going to die so he could suffer. I was better than him though. He needed to learn he messed with the wrong person. I needed to start my plan. In order to do that, I needed Laurel Lance and Thea Queen.

Oliver underestimated me on the island. He thought I wasn't capable of killing. I wanted him to know it was me that was doing all of this. I wanted him to suffer like I suffered. I wasn't the same girl he met at the island. He would see me for who I am. By the time I am done with him, he will beg for death because there will be nothing left for him. Only then will I be kind enough to kill him.


	3. Hell on Earth

**A/N: Well, here's the third chapter. Please review. I'd really love it. That said, here you go.**

Some people believe revenge is for the weak. I think it's for those who are strong enough to admit they were once weak. For so long, I was weak. Oliver made me weak. I don't know why, but I'm now thinking of an interesting conversation he and I once had.

_"What were you like before you came here?" I asked Oliver. We both were in the plane. He was training me._

_"I wasn't a very good person. I went to parties, I cheated on my girlfriend, and I got into drunken exchanges with the paparazzi. I even stole a taxi once. Overall, I was weak. I didn't see how lucky I was until I didn't have it," he told me._

_"I was in juvy for a year when I was younger. When I got out, my parents didn't want me back. I begged them not to, but they sent me away. I found a nice family. I was selfish though. I didn't take my chance, and now I can't," I finally admitted._

I shook my head. I couldn't do this. Not now. I am so close. Tomorrow I go to Starling City. I can start my plans tomorrow. I closed my eyes and once again remembered.

_"Help! Please help me!" I called desperately. I was alone. There was no one to help me. There had to be, though. This trap had to have been set up by someone._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a man asked. He wore a green hood, and his hair was longer._

_"I was on a ship and we crashed. I was the only survivor," I told him, "Now can you get me down from here?"_

_He shot an arrow and it was aimed perfectly to release me. I tumbled to the ground._

_"My name is Oliver Queen," he told me, " and welcome to hell on Earth."_

Oliver was right about Lian Yu being hell on Earth. He was somehow right. I needed to plan though. Soon, Oliver Queen, or The Hero, would meet his match.

Oliver loved his sister, of course. This was true. He wouldn't be happy if she disappeared. She worked late nights at her night club. Nobody would notice she was gone until it was too late.

I would not kill Thea Queen, but Oliver doesn't know that. It is time to see how far Oliver will go to save his sister. Also, even if he did beat me, he would have difficulty if his sister found out who he was.


End file.
